Invisible Events
by The-GREAT-TurtleKING
Summary: L has come to Japan for one reason-to take down Kira. To bad his one suspect is the most challenging rival he has ever has before and has too many secrets you can't resist but want to know.
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, Bakuman, or their characters. * **May be a crossover***

 _L's POV_

L stared at the ceiling of the plane, waiting alone as Watari instructed the pilots on what trajectory they would take. Even though they both had perfectly viable flying licenses-Watari insisted on using a plane disguised as if it was for public use.

L looked around the clean and brightly lit plane. Not a spec of real color-only light grays and deep blues. Which was how he liked it. To surround himself in such a dull and entirely mundane environment L was insuring he would be able to process the case in front of him without any unnecessary distraction. Besides his cake, because it is totally necessary.

' _Kira, who are you?_ ' He thought to himself, looking out the window in time to see the plane liftoff from the runway.

 _Light's POV_

Light was walking out of school when he was pulled to the side of the building by one of his classmates.

"Didn't I tell you Yagami? Do you think I'm dumb?" The male shook him by the shoulders-hitting Light's head against the school building. Earning a hiss from Light as he inquires, "Is this a rhetorical question?"

Another head banging ensues earning an additional exhale of air from Light as he tries to squirm out of the hold. "What's this about anyway?" Light asks.

"I told you to get that report in for me by today-" He says.

"I did what's wrong with it?" Light asks shoving the other boys away from him.

"Sensei didn't believe I wrote it."

"Shocker." Another shove. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Your going to tell Sensei you did not write it-but you and I got together and you've been helping me study." This plan was oddly agreeable.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you actually had me as a tutor?" Light asks.

"I pay you to put equations and essays in a bin-for the purpose I don't have to study. Anything else would not be agreeable. It'll be even worse for you if I get revealed-I'll tell them how you've been accepting money from me to cheat."

"Won't that just put you in more trouble?"

"Maybe-but I don't give a damn as long as I'm not the only one going down."

"Okay then-give me your list of assignments." Light hold out his hand to take the list. "From now on-we'll turn it in a day or two later depending on what class you in...it won't be as noticeable then."

"Why would we do that?"

"Rule number one: Don't seem committed. If you do they'll get suspicious-they never expected anything intelligent to come out of your brain so when I graduate their going to be surprised if you start flunking out again." Light says reading over the list.

The boy nodded along and agreed. "Hey!" He said partially in enthusiasm. "Your kind of good at these criminal acts even though your dad's a cop." He then patted Light on the shoulder as if they suddenly became best bros and turned to leave.

Light gave a small laugh when he was gone and picked up his school bag from where it leaned on the side of the building.

"He has no idea." A metallic voice chuckled next to Light earning a small glance from said boy-who just continued to walk home as if nothing had happened. Which was okay-considering...to the rest of the world absolutely nothing had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I claim no ownership over Death Note, Bakuman, or their characters.

\- - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - – – - - -

 _Lights's POV_

"I'm Home." Light called from the front door. No answer was heard. Sighing he went into the kitchen and grabbed two apples off the counter and a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading upstairs to his room. He looked at the door of his bedroom and was happy to know nobody had entered his room while he was gone.

"Light~C'mon" Ryuk called to him from the ceiling. Light walked around his room- when he was sure everything was still in place he tossed the apple to Ryuk who accepted it whole heartedly.

"So Light-what do you wanna do?" Ryuk asks.

"Well I've gotta study-"

"No. You don' t need to."

"I need to do those assignments for-"

"Why do you accept money for doing homework? Your parents are actually quite well off." Ryuk says. Light smiles and says, "Why do people need money anyways?"

Ryuk stares at him oddly. Light shakes his head and moves to the closet to change out of his clothes. The shinagami sat on the bad looking at Light strangely. This was odd behavior for Light. He rarely smiled and it was at Ryuk none the less. Light ignored the stares as he changed into jeans and t-shirt he picked out. Again Light was definatley acting stange-even his clothes were different from what he usually wore. Even weirder was the way he packed a pair of clothes he usually wore into a small backback and headed downstairs.

"Ryuk-I have a small request of you." Light says waiting for Ryuk to respond. Ryuk nods. "I need you to stay here while I'm out-or at least I need you to go anywhere but where I'm going to be,"

Okay, this was by far the oddest part of Light's behavior. Ryuk nodded again. Light smiled and put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed a dark colored hoodie before ducking out of the house, hoping the neighbors wouldn't notice his getup.

Meanwhile outside the house sat a black the car not to far away. In it a man's voice could be heard, "This is agent Raye Penber-first night of Kira investigation stake out-the suspect is Light Yagami. He seems to be going against his normal routine and is presumable sneaking out. I'm going to follow him to confirm his whereabouts." Then he placed the recorder into the glove compartment as he drove after the teenager/


	3. Chapter 3

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, Bakuman, or their characters.

 _L's POV_

"You're sure?" L spoke into the phone. He had been sitting in the same couch for almost an hour-receiving updates from his agents who had been tailing the various suspects he had pointed out.

The one that stuck out the most was a high school student-top of his class, father apart of the Japanese Task Force, and a good home life. To any other this boy would seem like the last person who'd murder thousands of people.

'Then again the victims are convicted felons and murders-as the son of a police man he'd have a strong sense of justice.' L thought to himself. 'The perfect criminal.'

"Light Yagami-is this what your capable of?" L asks himself, staring back in forth between Light's file and a picture from an ongoing investigation involving an escaped convicts suicide.

 _Light's POV_

To the outside world he sat alone in his room. To himself he was sitting across from a shinagami. There was an enveloping silence around the room for the two. It wasn't until Light acknowledged Ryuk by his name the silence was broken.

"What?" Ryuk asked.

"How long has a human being lasted without having used the Death Note?" Light asked. Ryuk tried to think. "Sorry kid-I have no idea." Ryuk said.

"Most of the time the Death Note falls into the hands of someone who will use it to the extent they will get personal gain. Those who have resisted the allure just give it up to the death god when they come to claim it. So far-any human who has kept the Note and did not write in it...probably bored the shinagami and had their name written." Ryuk rubbed the back of his head. The honesty of the answer was quite a delicate topic for Light. Light has yet to write in the Note. He's spent weeks staring at the book and never once has he tried to take ink to the paper.

'So far his soul is still safe.' Ryuk thought to himself. Staring at Light who had turned back the the homework he had momentarily taken a break from.

"You know Light..." Ryuk began. Light didn't turn to listen. "There is another Death Note here on earth." Light stopped writing at this, but he remained in the same position at his desk.

"Its quite interesting really-there have been so many deaths since I came to earth. So far I've only written down four names to sustain the length of my life." Ryuk continued, "Whoever has it is probably having a fun time-all criminals. They've developed quite the motive really."

Light sat there absorbing what he was saying and continued to write. Never once did he turn back to Ryuk to respond to what he had told him.

'Another Death Note,' Light thought to himself. 'Is this why dad's not home? This Kira-are they really connected.'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, Bakuman, or their characters

 _Penber's POV_

Raye Penber sat alone in a hotel room- apparently one of the higher ups wished to confront him about the Yagami kid he was hired to follow. It was odd to the man considering-he'd never been invited so formally to converse with such a high ranking person like L.

'Well, with people like Kira-it's no wonder things have begun to change.' He thought to himself.

All of a sudden the door to the room opened and an old man holding what would look like to be a laptop approached Penber and placed it front of him on the coffee table. Opening the device the screen lit up to a white screen with one-large capitalized cursive L on the screen. The elderly man then exited the room and left Penber alone with the computer.

"Greetings Raye Penber." A high-pitched voice said from the computer. "I am L."

Raye stared at the computer. "You wish to hear what I have gathered on the Yagami family?" Raye inquired.

"Yes." L confirmed. "In particularly the eldest Yagami child-Light."

Raye nodded and pulled out a small computerized file holder from the inside of his jacket. "Is it alright to forward these to you?" Raye asked holding the object up.

"Yes." L again confirmed to the man. Raye then hooked the file holder to the computer and began the transfer. Once L said he had received the files Raye began to explain what he had found.

"On the nights Light usually has off from night classes he stays home to study or spend time with his family. The other night Light changed his plans and I can confirm he had been sneaking out-going somewhere his parent's would not be comfortable with him going."

Through the screen L sat alone in a room staring at the files he had just printed off. Photos taken by Penber had proved Light had gone to the shady part of Tokyo, entered a building Penber had not been able to follow him into, and before going home he ducked into a public facility and changed into different clothing then what he left in. Additionally he had abandoned the clothes he changed out of in a alleyway dumpster.

"Are you satisfied with the information I have brought you?" Raye asked on the other side of the screen. L stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes." He said. "Tell me Penber. Is Naomi still doing investigative work."

"Not currently, but I know she misses it. Why?" Raye says.

"I would like to recruit the two of you-I would like for you to relay my request to her and I'll allow you a three day period to decide. Please, keep up your progress in the investigation of Light Yagami." L then logged off the computer and ordered Watari to contact the Japanese Task Force.

 _Light's POV_

"What'd you call me here for Yagami?" A classmate-the same ruffian as before said as he entered Light's room.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you have two choices: start paying me for tutoring or stop using me for assignments." Light said from his desk.

"What's this about!" The ruffian hissed, obviously angry.

"You know about Kira correct?" Light asks.

"Yeah-who doesn't"

"My father-as a member of the police is being investigated just like the rest of the Task Force."

"What's that gotta do with me?"

"As someone who is committing a deed that could get both of us expelled-you don't want someone to find out so easily about it."

"What are you implying Yagami?" The boy asked sourly.

"The past few days I've been followed by a detective-courtesy of my father's position. We'll need to either start actual lessons together or you'll need to find someone else to do your work." Light said.

The male was surprised when Light told him he had been getting followed and thought for a moment.

"The only people actually smart enough to do my work are girls-and I can't get any of them to help me without telling Sensei." The ruffian conceded to the agreement. Light nodded and said he could leave.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Light looked to the male as he spoke, "How'd you know you're getting followed?" He asked.

Light looked at him and shook his head, "I have a credible source."


	5. Chapter 5

Lights POV

Ryuk chuckled as they left the house for the day. Light chose to ignore the shinigami, hoping to seem less suspicious to the man tailing him. After all, as long as he was being tailed there's no telling how many times he was seen talking to himself. Together the two walked to the bus station where Light was greeted by a classmate.

'Sure a date would surely make him think you're not guilty Light.' Ryuk thought amusedly. The human girl Light was accompanying was jumping around happily and hanging strangling Light's arm as a clear sign to tell all the other females around he was her date and no one else's.

Light glanced at the corner of his sight as they boarded the bus and was happy to confirm he was still being followed. To be honest Light had difficulties coming up with a plan to use the shadow to his advantage. Several plans were made but couldn't successfully be used without writing someone's name in the notebook. Ryuk made sure to come up with quite a few. Light denied every single one of them. You can't make apples rain from the sky can you? Well Light certainly seemed to think so. Ryuk scanned the bus as Light chatted with the human girl when suddenly a face caught his eye. One he saw specifically reported over the past few days.

"Light." Ryuk addressed Light as the man rose from his seat and pointed a gun at the bus occupants. People screamed as he ranted on about hijacking, spaceland, and money. Light's plan definitely didn't involve a known criminal being aboard the bus.

"Light!" Yuri, the human girl whined.

"It's okay, when he gets close enough I'm going to grab his gun." Light told her.

"No don't." The shadow, warned them from the backseat. "The most it will accomplish is getting you and everyone else on this bus killed.

"What." Yuri, again with the whining.

"How do I know we can trust you?" Light questioned.

"What do you mean Light?" Yuri stuttered.

"It's a common occurrence-one person plays as the hijacker while the other plays the helpful hero." Light tells her.

"You don't really think he's apart of this too do you?" Yuri leaned further up in her seat as she said this, clearly trying to get as far away from the man as she could.

The shadow looked worried and pressed for time. He conceded holding his badge up to the two teenagers. "I'm an officer, do not do anything to get you or your friend harmed-just sit silently till this guy is gone."

Suddenly the criminal was holding his gun in Light's face and yelling about "people passing notes trying to be brave." The criminal picked up a piece of paper Light had dropped and resulted to merely throwing it back down and muttering to himself as he returned to the front of the bus.

It didn't take long before the man started screaming and pointing his gun to the back of the bus. "Monster!" The man screamed as he shot into the back of the bus. Everyone screamed as Penber yelled for cover. The rest of the moment happened in a flash for Light-the only thing he could remember seeing was the crushed and blood splattered body staring at him from outside the bus.

Penber and Light both agreed to stay silent on the events that had transpired on the bus before leaving the scene. Light took Yuri home and went back to his house to ponder over the events that had just transpired in the last hour.

"I must say you played your part exceedingly well Penber." L said as the detective entered the room.

"Indeed…however?" The detective hesitated.

"Hm?"

"The fugitive…"

"A mere staging produced from my own horrendous imagination-they found Kiichiro Osoreda in the subway last night and have yet to release the information. To my own advantage and the Japanese Task Force we imitated a dramatic bus hijacking in order to see the Yagami's reaction."

Raye nodded and was alerted to look to the door where Naomi stood holding several documents.

L directed his attention to the woman and request her to alert Watari, "It is time to bring in the Task Force."

The detectives all sat awkwardly on the hotel sofa's, staring at the man before them. Black hair, pasty white skin, barefoot, and an obvious two sugarcubes away from diabetes.

"Okay then- now that we are through with the introductions. I'll lay it out straight to you." L said. The men all nodded to him.

"I want to put cameras in Chief Yagami's household."

To be continued in the next chapter….


	6. Chapter 6

I claim no ownership over Death Note-it belongs to it's respective owners.

L's POV

L stared boredly at the screen in front of him. When he asked for the Task Force to meet him personally he didn't expect for their perception of reality to be so dull. Not one of them realized Kira could kill with just a name and a face on their own.

L sighed as his glass was refilled with tea. Even now as he sat together with Chief Yagami-he could detect an obvious hint of distaste.

The screen showed the Chief's son leaving the house for the afternoon. L attentivley payed attention as Light left, dressed head to toe in clothes Sochiro admitted, were abnormal for Light to be in.

"Whats your view on Light Yagami?" L asked into the microphone.

"He's walking into an alleyway. I can't speed up without having him realize that I'm a tail." Mogi's voice sounded through.

"Whatever you do-don't let Light see you." Sochiro ordered.

"Got it Chief." Mogi responded.

Light's POV

"Light, you're being tailed again." Ryuk warned Light, who immediatley ducked into an alleyway upon hearing this. Light held a cellphone to his ear as he spoke to Ryuk. "It won't be long, we should be able to lose them before we reach the location- just flank further behind me in case the other shiniagami shows up. We don't need them knowing I'm the one with your book."

L's POV

"What's he doing now?" Sochiro asked.

"He's just standing there-"

"Where?" L interuppted.

"In the middle of an alleyway. I checked and there's no way out of it except the way he came or a fire escape."

"What's he doing?" L asked carefully.

"He's just standing there-wait he's talking into a cellphone." Mogi said.

"Watari, tap into Light's phone and listen in on his conversation." L ordered. Watari held up the copy of Light's phone and shook his head.

"There is no conversation going on in Light's phone-in fact the computer states the phone is still on the premesis of the Yagami household." Watari stated.

L looked over to the eldest Yagami and stared at the man as his concentration broke and he was left with no explanation as to why Light was using a different cellphone.

"Wait! Chief-theres a door at the end of the alley-he's going in." Mogi's alarmed voice was heard.

"Follow him." Chief Yagami ordered.

"Don't!" L denied the order.

"L!" Several voices complained.

"I want to see what this place is. If Light _is_ Kira this place might be how he meets up with followers, " L explained. "Is there a name anywhere near the door?"

"Yeah-he just went it. Let me get closer so I can read it." Mogi said as he approached the one door in the alley-way. "It reads..."

"Yes?" L urged.

"Reaper."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/ story line.

Light's POV

Light slumped against the wall of the club he had just entered. He knew his tail couldn't follow him in here without setting off some alarm for the people inside. This place was currently under investigation by a completely different bureau so the investigators for the Kira case wouldn't have access to it without violating that bureau's rights for investigation. Of course he did just put himself in the position to be investigated by another team rather than just the Task Force.

'I don't care-I just need the information.' Light thought to himself as he left the position he held slumped against the wall and walked down the long hallway and towards the backroom of the bar where he knew the boss's office was.

He stopped at the door to the office and hesitated only a moment before knocking. He knew exactly why he was here and exactly who this person was. Whether this man helped him or not was completely up to this man. No amount of money could sway this man's decision. Hopefully he wouldn't murder and carve Light's body up to make a sculpture.

Now Light felt sick and even more scared than he was before. Light quickly swallowed up the bile that was rising up to his throat and knocked on the door to the office. He was hurried in by a pair or pale hands and greeted by the smiling face of one, Beyond Birthday.

"Hello Light, what pretty problems to you have for me to solve today?" Beyond asked as he brushed Light's hair out of his face.

"I need you to tell me why I'm growing wings.

To be continued in the next chapter...(I'm sorry chapter's have been short in this and a lot of my other stories) Hope you enjoyed~! :3


	8. Chapter 8

I do note claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

"Good news-I just got off the news with Interpol..they've given us permission to access the records provided by the surveillance they put up in the club." Matsuda said as he hung the phone up.

"How long till we can get the files?" L asked.

"Not long at all-in fact...we can access the live feed directly from this room."

L nodded at this and gestured to Watari to get the feed. It didn't take long for the secretly placed surveillance to be connected to the rooms computers and for the men in the room only to be left to sit an watch as Light traveled about t he club.

"I never pegged Light for a club type." L said nonchalantly, picking away at the ice cream sundae in front of him.

"He isn't!" Sochiro said, offense clearly written across his face.

"Then how do you explain his most recent interest in one of the most widely investigated informants in Japan?" L asked. Sochiro ignored the comment as he frowned at the screen before him. Light was now entering a back room. The task force watched as the boy went to knock, but hesitated before doing so. Light took a few deep breaths, than he finally knocked on the door.

The door bust open suddenly and the only thing that could be seen were a pair of long pale hands as they grabbed Light from the hallway of the club and pulled him in.

"Wears Light now?" Mogi asked over the wire.

"He's in a room-return to base for now so you can join us. I'll send a different officer to wait out the meeting and continue tailing Light." L spoke into the microphone. "Watari, pull up the footage from the cameras in the room."

"I'm afraid I can't, Interpol were unable to get inside the room when they tapped the place. The best thing we've been provided to use are the bugs." Watari replied.

"Very well then, pull up the sound."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

L's POV

The entire Task Force sat on their edges of their seats as they began to listen in on Light's conversation with the mystery club runner.

"How long ago was it that you first sought me out?" The mystery man asked.

"I-" Light stuttered.

"Yes?" The man urged.

"Th-three years."

Light's POV

"Good," Beyond praised him. "In all of that time-we became friends haven't we?"

"I guess." Light said and flinched as Beyond's fist came hurtling toward him.

L's POV

"What's just happened? Where's Light?" Sochior Yagami panicked. Surely enough, the sound went dead as a crackling was heard.

Light's POV

"I'm sorry I had to be so mean." Beyond said as he glomped Light.

"No problem. It's safe to speak now isn't it?" Light asked.

"Yes! Although you did already reveal some major confidential information." Beyond said as he grabbed a jar of strawberry jam off of his desk.

"You should have signaled me sooner." Light complained.

"My bad then." Beyond gestured for Light to take a seat.

"So, are you gonna tell me then?"

"Straight to the point."

"To out it bluntly, I don't have time to deal with whatever petty suspense you want to build up."

"Ruining my fun aren't you-be patient."

"Patience is something I can't afford right now."

"However, I can."

"Beyond!"

"Light." Beyond's voice was calm.

"Beyond," Light's voice got quiet. "Please."

A sigh could be heard, "Fine." Beyond said. "Just don't forget I warned you."

"No you didn't,"

"Well, now you can say I did."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

L's POV

"Can we get the recordings of what was happening before we started listening to the live feed?" He asked Aizawa as they all attempted to get eyes back into the club where Light was having a secret meeting with a notorious informant.

"Yes." Matsuda answered as he went to take a phone call with interpol.

He re-entered a few moments later.

"Interpol has granted us access of the past hour before the tape stopped." He reported.

"Good. Aizawa-san, if you would please retrieve the tapes from Interpol and bring them straight back here." L ordered. "Mogi, you are to make a list of all of the places Light goes on a regular basis that are not cooresponding to his home or school life." Mogi nodded and took that as his cue to leave and go back to the club in order to continue analyzing Light as soon as he leaves.

"And Sochiro. You are to go home for tonight." L popped a sugar cube into his mouth as he said this.

"Ryuzaki!" Sochiro insisisted. "Taking me away from this won't stop me from siding with Light."

"I know. However, I need you to bug Light's clothing for us."  
"What?"

"When we first began survelliance, we failed to bug his clothes and cellphone. This being said, it is quite obvious that we would have made more progress if we had done so from the very beginning."

Sochiro looked shaken by this, even so. "Of course." With that final comment, the Chief exited the hotel room with a small box filled with bugs Watari handed to him.

"Matsuda. You and I will go through the footage and recordings provided by Interpol. Good. Now everyone has something to do." L said as he munched on a few more sugar cubes.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

I am so sorry for not updating for most of summer - I know thats when most of you actually have a break. Please forgive me. - Turtle

Also...I'll alert you guys once I managed to finish and upload my first amv. :)

Dinner at the Yagami household that night was an especially awkward affair.

Both Light and Sochiro knew L was watching. It was only Light who knew the other was aware of the cameras.

"So how has school been going?" Sochiro asked, trying to break the silence.

The females of the household could only stare at this awkward interaction.

"Fine." Light smiled.

"Just fine?"

"What else would there be to say?"

"Your grades?" Sochiro ruffled his eyebrows.

All Light could do was pick at the rice on his plate. Luckily, Sayu chose to interupt at that moment.

"He passed all of his exams daddy!" She grinned toothily.

"Yes, I wasn't surprised when he gave me the results but I still couldn't believe it." The mother continued as well.

"Yes well...Good job Light." Sochiro coughed, he honestly couldn't remember the last time things were so awkward between them.

Maybe it was the time he tried to give the sex talk?

Light nodded, "Of course Father." He then collected his plate.

"Your finished?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

He nodded, "May I be excused to study?"

The womans look of confusion quickly turned back into a grin as she beckoned for him to hurry back up to his room.

...Once inside, Light made it a point to emphasize the use of the scrap of paper. Making sure nobody could come into his room while he was sleeping without him known about it.

Light then drew the shade, turned out the lights, started his computer up, and turned the tv on to the news.

...

L and Matsuda were in awe. The boy may have just served his confession to L on a silver platter.

wait...

"What do you got for me boys?" Light spoke into a headset.

"Sorry to say Light, but I got nothing." A voice spoke back.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that baby."

L and Matsuda turned to each other, 'Was Light flirting?' They both thought.

"As much as I love the sweet talk, I still don't have anything. I went through sealed records - heck I even went to Conspiracy theories and so far...nothing."

"Okay, well thats a bust. How about on your end Mori?"

"I got plenty. I went through dozens of reports...all linking farther back then the time of Jack the Ripper."

"I like the sound of this..."

"Oh..theres not just sound...here. I am sending you a series of files. Hopefully you'll get more out of them by reading then you will with me simply relaying it all."

"Thank you Mori!"

"No problem."

"I'll start reading this stuff...same time tomorrow night."

"Yes sir!"

"Affirmative."

L stared at the files on the computer...having gained copies same as Light.

He continued watching Light for another two hours before the boy went to bed.

Then another hour passed by, he watched as Sochiro entered the room and began bugging Light's personal items.

...

Light woke up the next morning.

'Yes.' he was right. The pencil lead had been broken.

...

L facepalmed as he saw what was in the boys hand. The insomniac then reached into his pocket and called up the elder Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami, I believe we just screwed something up." He spoke into the cellphone.

...

To be continued in the next chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

L called Sochiro back to base so he could see Light's reaction. For the a thousandth time since L had taken the Kira case, he was left speechless.

'Is this Yagami kid an idiot? Or is he just planning something?' He asked himself.

"I'm here." Sochiro's voice brought L out of his mental process.

"Yes...well as you can see Light set up a second security system outside of that slip of paper." L played the video feed back to when Light woke that morning.

The two detectives watched as Light found the broken lead piece. Then as he made his way over to his computer and booted up to the files, looking through those that were recently viewed. Afterwards, he made his way over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform, which he would have worn for the day.

...

Light's POV (sort of)

Light felt around his jacket for a moment, when suddenly he could feel the small device in the inner lining of his school uniform.

Without a single word, Light quickly dressed for school and went downstairs to say goodbye to his mother for the day. Not once revealing that he knew the device was there.

At the end of the video, L turned his head to Sochiro whose mouth was hanging open.

"Thats..." Yagami tried to speak.

"Strange? Isn't it. Over the past 48 hours I have gotten more out of your son than I would have without the survelliance." L rambled.

"Last night, not only did Light represent several key clues that he could be Kira, but also that he has been in the crime scene for a while."

"What are you saying?" Sochiro questioned.

"Approximatley at seven pm- Light excused himself from dinner with the promise of studying for upcoming exams. His hurridness suggests he is quite antisocial."

"As if- I can't keep track of all his friends."

"A mere ploy...upon entering his room- Light Yagami used three security measures to warn him if anyone would come in while he was sleeping: Position of doorknob, a slip of paper, and pencil lead. The same could be said for his closet and balcony doors."

"He's careful..."

L ignored the man. "Finally, Light logged onto a private account and connected with two males who we have yet to pinpoint the locations of. He recieved files on past occurences that are similar to the Kira case. One of which plays on the idea Jack the Ripper used a special book that could control how someone died to perfectly kill his victims without getting caught."

"He likes old cases!" Sochiro finally shouted.

L turned to the man, "The last thing I should tell you is that there were other mentions of such a book...one that could kill anyone with just a name and face...and that the feeds from yesterday revealed Light was visiting a informant who used to be known as the serial killer Beyond Birthday and has been for the past three years."

Sochiro remained silent.

L sighed, "It displeases me to tell you this- but even if Light isn't Kira he is probably still guilty of another crime that I have yet to find out about..."

Sochrio looked hopless.

"What I can tell you...is that if Light does know anything we don't- he can have the chance to be pardoned for all his crimes by helping with the investigation...that is if he is innocent."

...

L waited for hours for Light to come back from school. Ultimatley all he had to do while Light was out was look through death reports and review video feeds from the night before.

The man sighed as he stared at a different screen. This one kept track of just where exactly Light was- for some reason it said that Light was still at the school when L saw that even Sayu was already home.

"Where's your brother?" Mrs. Yagami asked her second child.

"Hmm..I don't know- something about tutoring another classmate." Sayu mumbled, trying to instead pay attention to the tv.

Her mother shook her head at her child and went back to the kitchen.

L frowned at the screen, "Matsuda- please follow my instuctions.."

...

L smacked himself. Light Yagami was gone. The tracking device left between two books on a library shelf.

"Recall Sochiro Yagami!" He ordered.

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
